Paul "Murakumo" Gekko
Paul Gekko was the Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi and the very Descendant of Susanoo Uzumaki. 'Appears in:' Shinto-Christian Mythology 'Aliases:' *Naruto *New Susano 'Background' Born as the Member of the Gekko Clan, Paul lived with hid Older Brother: Kyoji Gekko, who was in Building Technology and Building Solar Power Panels that stopped the Process of Running out of Energy. Paul's Older Brother trained him but He Collapsed due to Old Age. Kyoji Gekko apologized for letting him go into a painful way. Kyoji continued to cherish him even more. Kyoji dies in old age and Paul Gekko mourns over his brother that causes him anguish and cry silently. Paul Gekko carried his brother's body to the lake to set up the funeral for his brother. Paul Gekko trained Yuki Uzuki so hard and soon after he was falling in love with her. Paul Gekko had many other adventures when spending time with Yuki Uzuki. His son was born and he named him Ventus Gekko. Paul Gekko have finally met up with Thetis only to find that the Team Kakashi was tracking down the the megaman and the jinjuriki but Paul and his friend fought against Orochimaru and Naruto Uzumaki at the SugarCane Fields. When Paul and Thetis won the fight, Paul Gekko was in Cretaecous Orochi Form recently didn't get stabbed by Orochimaru's Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Paul Gekko toss the tip of the sword to the tree. Paul Gekko made a Victory Roar before Paul Gekko and Thetis and Yuki Uzuki and Ventus Gekko may leave to the White Island where Izumo was located. Naruto no Mikoto awoke and finally builted the mansion for Thetis and Paul Gekko's Family to live, eat, clean up and finally getting some sleep. Like his Ancestors, Paul and his Family and Thetis loves to eat Pizza, Drinks Root Beer Floats (Translated as 酒) and eats the Marshmallow Cake for Dinner. 'Personality' Paul seemed to be a calm and composed individual. He was also described as being an individualist, and gentle person. When his brother died in Old Age, he was mourning over his brother's death with tears. Like All of his Ancestors, Paul Gekko was filled with trust and courage to his family and the using the Bible for reading and reviewing. 'Appearence' Paul had short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back. 'Abilities' He was highly proficient in the Leaf-Style. Paul in the Transparent Escape Technique, which gave him praise from the Third Hokage. He was also able to use high-level techniques such as the Shadow Clone Technique without hand seals; in addition, he could also use the two skills together for the Dance of the Crescent Moon, an advanced technique to distract the enemy while the user attacks the enemy's blind spot. Notably, Hayate also had excellent tracking and stealth skills, having remained undetected for a considerable period of time while spying on Orochimaru's right-hand man. In the anime, he also showed proficiency with taijutsu and was able to hold his own during his confrontation with Naruto Uzumaki. He could sniff that a war is occurring by the smell of blood of many thousands although he was far away from the battlefields, testimony to a great sense of smell. He showed himself to be very nimble and quick thinking, able to effectively maneuver through a barrage of rock projectiles while still moving in for an attack. Like his Ancestors, Paul and his Family and Thetis loves to eat Pizza, Drinks Root Beer Floats (Translated as 酒) and eats the Marshmallow Cake for Dinner. 'Jutsus' *His Favorite Jutsu was Nuclear Radiation Jutsu {核放射線の術}. According to Kyoji, This Jutsu can be used to Unleash the Jinjuriki of the Eight Heads can go to full Orochi mode without Kanshō of letting the Jutsu be Released. The Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Tiger, Monkey and Hare. 'Jinjuriki Transformations' *The Jinjuriki transformations that transforms into the Fortress Gundam form. Paul Gekko and transform into a Eight Headed Serpent when he was the Jinjuriki and a new Susanoo. 'Nature Transformations' The List of Paul Gekko's Nature Techniques that simply known as the Legendary Techniques (伝説の術, Legendary Jutsus). Paul was able to train himself real hard to obtain the Legendary Jutsus. He wields the Power of Naruto, Temari, Utakata, Kurotsuchi, Kyoji Gekko, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara. *Fire (火, Hi) natured chakra allows for Fire Release (火遁, Katon), which is strong against Wind but weak against Water. *Wind (風, Kaze) natured chakra allows for Wind Release (風遁, Fūton), which is strong against Lightning but weak against Fire. *Lightning (雷, Kaminari) natured chakra allows for Lightning Release (雷遁, Raiton), which is strong against Earth but weak against Wind. *Earth (土, Tsuchi) natured chakra allows for Earth Release (土遁, Doton), which is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. *Water (水, Mizu) natured chakra allows for Water Release (水遁, Suiton), which is strong against Fire but weak against Earth. *Snow (雪, Snow) natured chakura allows for Snow Release (雪遁, Yukiton), which is strong against Wind, Water, Earth and Fire but weak against sage techniques. 'Books' 'Book of Kindness' The Book that shows how God spreads joy around the world without hate. There are 5 Pages of the Book. Paul Geko inherited the book and it is his favorite. 'Page 1' *Forgiveness among Others. *Love Neighbors as yourself. *Children Obey the Person's Parents. *Listen and Prove that the person can care. *Worshipping the True God no the Giant Statues or Giant Gundams. 'Page 2' *Don't cause fighting and pain. *Don't fight and destroy each other. *Don't steal food in community. *Don't drink Alcohol that may cause lung cancer. *Do not even sin against the person that hurt you. 'Page 3' *Following God's orders in Grace Community Church. *Supress the sadness. *Happiness comes from God. *Being Honest and not lying to the person. 'How to catch Pokemon' The Book that shows how to catch pokemon. There are 4 Pages in the Book that he inherited. 'Page 1' *Have a Pokemon with the Wild Pokemon. *Weaken the Wild Pokemon with Burn or Poison. *Catch it with the 100% Capture. 'Page 4' *Use the Aggressive Scolipede to lower the wild pokemon's defenses. *Choose the Sewaddle to battle a Deerling. *Use Sewaddle's strong web to lower the Deerling's speed. *Catching the Deerling with the Premier Ball with 100% Capture. 'Page 5' *Catching Legendary Pokemon with the Master Ball with the 100% Capture. *Using the Right Type of Pokemon will have the advantage to catching Legendary Pokemon. *Choosing the Litwick to weaken the Legendary Pokemon's strength in order to capture it. 'Bikes' A bicycle, often called a bike2 (and sometimes referred to as a "pushbike",3 "pedal bike",4 "pedal cycle",5 or "cycle"6), is a human-powered, pedal-driven, single-track vehicle, having two wheels attached to a frame, one behind the other.7 Paul's most Favorites in Modern Time. *Freestyle BMX *Fire Fighter Bicycle *Pokémon Bicycle (Sinnoh) {Mars Gekko's Favorite} 'Tailed Beasts' Fortress Gundam 'Family' 'Gekko Members' *Susanoo Uzumaki- Ancestor *Yuki Uzuki- Lover *Kyoji Gekko- Older Brother (Desceased) *Ventus Gekko- Son *Koichi Gekko- Cousin *Paul's Father- Father (Deceased) *Kyoji's Mother- Mother (Deceased) *Thetis- Childhood Friend *Naruto no Mikoto- Adopted Grandaughter *Levanna- Sister-in-Law *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Ancestor (Ninja of the Riverbed) *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede Gekko- Ancestor (Samurai of the Leaf) *Kyosuke Gekko- Ancestor (Loyal Knight of the Round Table) *Koichi Gekko- Ancestor (Scientist that builted the Time Machine) *Obito Gekko- Ancestor (President of Hong Kong) *Miharu Gekko- Ancestor (Astronaunt) *Tennesee Kid Gekko- Ancestor (Cowboy of the West) *Nigel Gekko- Ancestor (Hotel Lover) *Grizzley Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Astronomer {Sinnoh}) *Caveman Gekko- Ancestor *Yuma Gekko- Ancestor (Top Ranked Duelist) *Lucy Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Kanto}) 'Pokemon' *Luvdisc *Snivy -> Servine -> Serperior *Lucario *Pikachu *Zebstrika *Sewaddle *Samurott *Deino -> Zweilous -> Hydreigon *Beartic *Cubchoo 'Ancestor's Pokemon' 'Grizzley Gekko' *Dialga *Palkia 'Saturn Gekko' *Piplup *Buneary *Starly -> Staravia -> Staraptor *Gibile 'Mars Gekko' *Torchic *Shrommish *Kyogre *Yamask *Axew *Oshawott -> Dewott -> Samurott *Emolga 'Jupiter Gekko' *Emboar *Reshiram *Kyurem *Zekrom *Litwik *Sewaddle 'Quotes' *''(To dying Kyoji Gekko) Kyoji! Please.. Stay with me... Be Strong... (Gasps) Brother!!'' *(Anguish when Kyoji Gekko dies) BROTHEEEER!!!!! *''(Sad when decided to have Kyoji's Funeral at the Lake) It's Alright now..... Kyoji.... No One will ever harm you.... No one will hurt you again......Good Night Big Brother.'' *''(To Kyoji When Training) Please give more. It only takes Ten out of a Hundred to finish the Training.'' *''(Blaming Himself) This is all of my Fault! I should have let my Brother die!'' *''(To Thetis) If it isn't me old pal, Thetis of the Sea.'' 'Trivia' *Kyoji's brother died at the hands of Paul Gekko was similar to Domon killing Kyoji Kasshu in his JDG-00X Devil Gundam on Lantau Island. *Paul Gekko was similar to Shinn Asuka. *Paul Gekko was the resemblance to Naruto Uzumaki, Rin Kamishiro, Domon Kasshu and Hayate Gekko. *Paul Gekko was the Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent. *Paul Gekko's sorrowful personality was similar to Hotaru. *Paul Gekko was a Pokemon Trainer due to being a Jinjuriki in Unova Region and manage to obtain gym Badged from Unova Gym Leaders and finally achieved the ultimate goal of becoming the Pokemon Master by defeating the Elite Four and the Champion in the Unova League. *Due to Jinjuriki, he dreams about Kyoji Gekko fighting and losing to Minato at the forest of Izumo when he was born. *Paul Gekko wears the Dark Yasakani no Magatama during the Vacation on White Island with Thetis and the Gekko Clan. *Nature Transformation an advanced form of chakra control. It entails the moulding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a technique, its counterpart being shape transformation.12 Few shinobi can use both shape manipulation and nature manipulation. It is Paul Gekko's Favorite in Infinity Strength. *Like Naruto, Paul Gekko uses the Free Style BMX as the equipment for the Jinjuriki Transformations.